kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Panzer Soldat Almanac (1206)
The Panzer Soldat Almanac (1206) (最新機甲兵年鑑（１２０６年版）) is a book that can be found in . It appears on the shelf of recommended readings in the Thors Branch Campus library. Contents English= It's been two years since Panzer Soldats were revealed to the world. The manned humanoid armored weapons designed by the empire's genius scientist, Professor G. Schmidt, were the aces of the Noble Alliance forces at first, but they were used by the Imperial Army after the civil war, leading them to rapid progress. This book will focus on introducing the newest versions, the Model IIs. II This machine was designed to be the most versatile. It is not equipped with any special functions but is easy to operate. The newest model's armor was redesigned to increase defense and mobility. S An enhanced machine for officers and higher ranks based on the Drakkhen. It has increased output and reaction speed but requires mastery to operate. In order to cover the Panzer Soldat's weak defensive capabilities, an instantly deployable Reactive Armor that repels fire was installed, but using it effectively is even more difficult. Mk. II A unit that was designed to realize high output and defensive capabilities. It boasts 1.5 times the output and armor of the Drakkhen but has inferior velocity and mobility. A repeating cannon can also be installed in the shoulder unit. The newest model has slightly increased speed and mobility. β A light unit that boasts high speed and mobility. The use of a vernier makes instantaneous jumping and high-speed movement possible. It can also handle airship attacks from high altitude. Defense was a difficult point, but the newest model has improved defenses in the joints. Noa This special unit, also called the Giant, boasts overwhelming output and defensive capabilities. It can devastate the battlefield with hand-to-hand combat using its giant arms and long distance attacks from the shoulder-mounted blaster cannon. Speed, mobility, and operability are sticking points, but the vernier makes short range movement possible, too. The cost of a single unit is nearly 20 times that of a Drakkhen, so few are produced. Specs Drakkhen II Height: 7.0 arge Weight: 6.8 torim Material: Strengthened Chrome Steel II Armaments: T3 Panzer Soldat Blade T3 Panzer Soldat Shield M10 assault rifle Spiegel S Height: 7.1 arge Weight: 6.8 torim Material: Strengthened Radiant Steel II Armaments: 52 Panzer Soldat Blade 52 Panzer Soldat Shield Hector Mk. II Height: 6.6 arge Weight: 8.3 torim Material: Strengthened Chrome Steel III Armaments: A02 Bunker Fist B03 Shoulder Gun Kestrel β Height: 6.8 arge Weight: 4.3 torim Material: Super-light Radiant Steel II Armaments: S4 Light Blade Goliath Noa Height: 11.8 arge Weight: 58 torim Material: Composite Chrome Steel II Armaments: X03 Dynast Arm X07 Blaster Cannon X09 Repeating Missile Pod X13 Reactor Veil |-|Japanese= 　機甲兵（パンツァーゾルダ）が世に披露されて２年、帝国が 誇る天才導力学者Ｇ・シュミット博士の設計によるこの人型有 人兵器は、当初貴族連合軍の切り札的存在だったが、内戦後に 帝国正規軍でも正式採用され、更なる進化を遂げようとしてい る。昨年の初号に続く第２号となる本年鑑では、最新型となる Verを中心に紹介していこう。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【ドラッケンⅡ】　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　最も汎用性が高い一般機として設計された機体。特殊な機能 は搭載していないが扱いやすいと評判。最新型は甲冑風の装甲 を見直すことで防御・機動性の強化も行われた。　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【シュピーゲルＳ】　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　ドラッケンをベースに強化された上位機・隊長機。出力と反 応速度が上がっているが操作には習熟を要求する。機甲兵の弱 点である防御能力をカバーするべく、戦車砲を弾くフィールド を瞬間的に発生させる《リアクティブアーマー》も搭載するが、 使いこなすのは更に難しいという。　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【ヘクトル弐型】　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　高い出力と防御性能を実現するために設計された機体。ドラ ッケンの１．５倍の装甲と出力を誇るが、その分速度と機動性 は劣る。ショルダーユニットに連装キャノンも搭載可能。最新 型は速度・機動性が僅かに向上している。　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【ケストレルβ（ベルタ）】　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　高い速度と機動性を誇る軽量化機体。バーニアを使用するこ とで瞬間的な跳躍・高速移動を可能にしている。飛行船を利用 した高度からの急襲作戦にも対応可能。防御が難点だったが、 最新型では関節部の防御性能が向上した。　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【ゴライアス・ノア】　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　巨人機とも称される圧倒的出力・装甲性能を誇る特別機。巨 大な腕による白兵戦と、肩部のブラスターキャノンによる遠距 離攻撃により戦場を蹂躙できる。速度・機動性・運用性が難点 だがバーニアによる短距離移動も可能。一機あたりの生産コス トがドラッケンの２０倍近いため量産はされていない。　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【性能諸元】　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ▼ドラッケンⅡ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　全高：7.0アージュ　本体重量：6.8トリム　　　　　　　　 　材質：強化クロムスチールⅡ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　兵装：Ｔ３型機甲兵用ブレード／Ｔ３型機甲兵用シールド　 　　　　Ｍ１０アサルトライフル　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ▼シュピーゲルＳ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　全高：7.1アージュ　本体重量：6.8トリム　　　　　　　　 　材質：強化レディアントスチールⅡ　　　　　　　　　　　 　兵装：Ｓ２型機甲兵用ブレード／Ｓ２型機甲兵用シールド　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ▼ヘクトル弐型　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　全高：6.6アージュ　本体重量：8.3トリム　　　　　　　　 　材質：強化クロムスチールⅢ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　兵装：Ａ０２バンカーフィスト／Ｂ０３ショルダーカノン　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ▼ケストレルβ（ベルタ）　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　全高：6.8アージュ　本体重量：4.6トリム　　　　　　　　 　材質：超軽量レディアントスチールⅡ　　　　　　　　　　 　兵装：Ｓ４型軽量化ブレード　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ▼ゴライアス・ノア　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　全高：11.8アージュ　本体重量：58トリム　　　　　　　　 　材質：複合クロムスチールⅡ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　兵装：Ｘ０３ダイナストアーム／Ｘ０７ブラスターキャノン 　　　　Ｘ０９連装ミサイルポッド／Ｘ１３リアクターベイル Category:Books Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books